


Moka Mexicain

by RaiofSunshine



Series: Valastor Week SFW [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Flirting, Flirting Alastor, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Post-Break Up, Stunned Valentino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiofSunshine/pseuds/RaiofSunshine
Summary: Welcome to the Jitterbug Café! Today's special is a Love at First Sight Latte
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Valastor Week SFW [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868932
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Moka Mexicain

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: A Soft Moment

"Welcome to the Jitterbug Café, sir! What can we get started for you?"

"Hmm…" There were so many things on the menu to choose from, and even less that he understood, the items being partly written in what he assumed was French. He felt like he was taking way too long to pick something as simple as a coffee, but maybe that was the hangover talking.

It wasn't unusual for him to feel out of place in a room. Being nearly seven feet tall had the disadvantage of sticking out like a sore thumb. In this particular situation, it felt almost hilarious, as the woman behind the counter was clearly standing on a stool so she could be properly above the top.

She beamed up at him patiently, as if having all the time in the world, since no one was behind him. Only a couple customers were seated when he arrived, busy in their own little worlds while the plucking of an upright bass strolled in the air.

He squinted harder at the chalkboard menu, the handwriting managing to be elegant yet easy to make out. He didn't suppose it belonged to the barista behind her, the salt 'n pepper gentleman giving off the I-don't-give-a-fuck-how-it-looks kind of vibe.

Chuckling at the thought, he spotted something interesting on the board. "Aye, that one on the House Specials... _ Moka Mexicain? _ Is that like a Mexican mocha?"

"Ooh! Even better, sir! The owner makes all the specials himself!"

"Ye? Aight, can I get a large one of that and a couple bananas?" He knew it must've sounded like an odd order, but the small woman didn't bat an eye, only giving him a knowing giggle.

"Coming right up!" Ringing a tiny handbell behind the counter, she turned her head and called out towards the back. " _ Moka Mexicain! _ "

A cheery tone came from the office, "Finally!  _ Someone _ in this awfully small town has a sense of taste!" When the door opened, he felt his breath get caught in his throat.

Deep chestnut hair, cut short and silky soft in appearance, that complimented the sweet honey tones of the gentleman's complexion. His expressive eyes like drops of warm chocolate. The man before him was a visual feast that quelled the deprivation his own heart had just gone through.

He knew he had a type, his past lovers a prime example of that. Smaller and easy to lift. Which wasn't a high bar to set, but the man who entered the front of the establishment, fit it to an extreme degree.

He was rail thin yet without a hint of emaciation, waist so small that he idly wondered if both his hands could wrap around it with room to spare. The thought made heat coil lazily inside him.

The gentleman didn't look a day over thirty-five, an almost unfortunate trait he shared with his ex. Almost. His tastes in men always did lean more towards the mature, especially if the one in question looked as divine as the owner did.

"I take it you are the one with the refined taste then?" The brightly questioning voice brought him out of his daze to see the man was at the counter. He wasn't short by standard means, but his own abnormally lengthy frame meant that he came to stand just at his shoulders.

"I wouldn't call it refined, but I do prefer my sweets on the spicier side. Y'know?"

His comment must've been well received because mirth replaced the odd look in the lithe man's eyes. Curiosity? Surprise? Maybe because he didn't  _ look _ like a coffee and tea sort of guy, his wardrobe almost entirely athletic.

"You don't say. I'm sure a red-blooded fellow like you can handle  _ plenty _ of heat." Oh. Oh? Was he flirting with him?

"Not to brag or anythin', but I'm a bit of an expert when it comes to hot things." Smooth. Now, he looked like a horny teen.

The older barista snorted not-so-quietly behind his boss, shooting him an obviously sarcastic expression. Aight, so maybe that was a little thick.

Instead of laughing, the gentleman's grin turned up at the corners to more closely resemble a smirk. His gaze dipped for a moment, raking over him more intimately, then settled back on his face.

"I do not doubt that…?" He tilted his head, voice curling into a question mark at the end of his sentence.

Correcting his posture in attention, he felt his heart jolt, struck by the forwardness of the beauty. "Valentino. Val to  _ mis amigos _ ."

"What a shame." His smirk seemed to raise the temperature between them another ten degrees. "I don't think I want to be friends."

Momentarily gobsmacked, the fire in those eyes seared like an arrow to the chest, taking the pieces of his previously broken heart and forcing them back into place. His mouth had never felt more like a desert than now.

" _ Mios dios… _ "

The delighted giggle that spilled from the heart-slayer set his dimmed spirit ablaze. "Alastor will do just fine~"


End file.
